


Something Sweet

by Uchuu



Series: Craving Sweets [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Pregnancy, Trans Jasper (Steven Universe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7303042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchuu/pseuds/Uchuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You're doing it again,” Peridot speaks as she's stretching her legs on the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> It's only rated T for a little swearing and a sexual comment.

By the fourth month of her pregnancy, Peridot was extremely anxious. It was the redesign of their second bedroom into a nursery that started the anxiety. It was the fact she was showing and people kept asking about her pregnancy. If it was a boy or a girl, when she was due, if she had any plans after the baby was born. She was at the point that the moment someone even inhaled before talking to her she'd shout: It's a girl, I'm due in December, I have no plans and please if you ask to touch my belly I will make sure my wife pummels you into the ground. 

Maybe there was a touch of anger thrown in with the anxiety, but only a touch.

December wasn't exactly far away and it was summer now. Peridot would hide inside with her air conditioner on high and freeze herself in her living room just to get out of being hot all of the time from the heat and excess weight. 

Jasper didn't seem to mind it, Jasper didn't mind a lot of things and it always led them to arguing about something. She knew it was the hormones, that Peridot didn't mean half of the things she said and she was stressed out. Her doctor wanted her on bed rest for the rest of the pregnancy just because she continued to get sick whenever she went outside. It ranged from a sore throat, to laryngitis, back to the flu and it didn't stop. She had a week or so when she felt fine and the rest of the time she felt like she was dying. Her immune system was completely compromised by the little girl inside of her. 

Peridot tried to deal with it, tried to stay inside and keep a healthy diet and even got interested in yoga that Pearl would come over and help her with. She was at the point where she could barely bend over to touch her toes any more from her belly being in the way. It wasn't just her stomach that was big, her breast were at least another cup size bigger and her thighs were a little wider than before. She knew it was normal but the thing was Jasper was always staring at her. 

“You're doing it again,” Peridot speaks as she's stretching her legs on the floor. 

“I'm not doing anything?” Jasper raises an eyebrow when she looks away from her magazine. 

“You're staring at me. You're always staring at me.”

“Well, you are an attractive woman who is caring my child. Should I stare at someone else?” She asks and goes back to her magazine, flipping the page.

“I don't mean staring like: you look at me and it's annoying. I mean staring like,” she uses the table to help herself up and moves to sit on the couch where Jasper is laying. “You want to eat me out or something.”

Jasper chuckles, “are you sure you're not just imagining things because you're horny. It makes sense, you're-”

“Stop that. I don't need definitions and reasons for everything I feel while pregnant. You just seem like you're turned on by me being pregnant.”

She closes her magazine and tosses it on the table.

“Stars, this is one of those things isn't it? Like, this is a kink. I'm getting married to someone who-”

Jasper reaches forward and flicks Peridot on the forehead.

“Ow! Jasper! That really hurt.” 

“Don't be a baby.”

She whines, rubbing her forehead. 

“I think there are a lot of people who become more attracted to their partner when they're pregnant. I can't explain it, it's just a thing. Besides, you're becoming pretty thick in some places and I like it.” 

“I'm getting fat,” she interjects.

“No. You're not fat, you're pregnant.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She gets up from the couch and Jasper wraps an arm around her waist to pull her back down into her lap. “Let go of me!”

“Nope. You're stuck in my lap forever.”

“I hope you aren't expecting me to give birth to a baby in your lap. That might get a little messy.”

Jasper mocks her words, wraps her other arm around her waist and Peridot lays back against Jasper. “I just don't want you to think that because of the weight gain and the changes in your body that you aren't attractive.”

“Gee, I didn't think that until you said something.” Peridot teases her. 

“Don't be an ass. This is why I love the baby more than you.” 

“You're going to take the baby and leave me, aren't you?” 

“Yep. Going to run away to Canada.” 

“If you're going to run away run away to my mom. She's rich and loves the baby even if she won't admit it.” 

“At least she loves something. Your mom is fucking scary.” Jasper shakes her head, hands absentmindedly touching Peridot's stomach and beginning to draw circles against her skin. 

“Tell me about it. She spent the four years of my high school life telling me if I'm a lesbian I shouldn't date a man.”

“Yeah, you should have let me punch her when I was growing up.”

“Then she wouldn't like you at all and wouldn't have let me anywhere near you. I'm glad you held your anger in for my sake. She's different now. I think seeing us together is different for her but she's growing to like you.”

“I think you're going to understand your mom a lot more when the baby is born.”

“The wonders of motherhood.” Peridot jokes as she slides her hand against her stomach to meet Jasper's.


End file.
